Lilja
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: ”Minusta koko Keyblade on epäilyttävä”, marmatti Sora. ”Meidän olisi pitänyt jo tuhota se. Ehdimme jo sulkea kaikki Keyholet.” ”Ah, siitä on vain hyötyä”, Riku kuittasi. Miten vähän hän tiesikään. SephyxCloud, RikuxSora, älyttömyyksiä kuten aina ;D
1. Chapter 1

Tämä on vähän kuin jatkoa edelliselle tarinalleni, KH1 The Real Storylle. Jos kiinnostaa, sen voi lukaista ensin :D. Jos ei, mitäpä suotta tuhlaamaan aikaa. Tämäkin on suhteellisen vanhaa tekstiä (siskolle kirjoitettu), vuosilukuja en löytänyt vihkosta. Tämä jäi aikoinaan kesken ja funtsin, että jos kirjoittaisin sen tässä kesällä loppuun. En muista enää alkuperäistä ajatusta lopulle, mutta jos se ketään lohduttaa, en usko että ajatuksia edes pahemmin oli 8D. Tämä tarina näyttää keskittyvän paljon tarkemmin Cloudiin ja Sephyyn ja Sora&Riku -pariskunta häslää enempi taustalla. Ehkä.

Saa antaa palautetta tietysti ;D. Tiedän, että lukijoita on kumminkin! (...ehkä)

(Peeäs jos jota kuta kiinnostaa, olen kirjoittanut myös FF7-puolelle suomenkielistä Vain elämää ei sen enempää -ficciä, pakko mainostaa, koska sen kirjoittaminen on ollut tosi hauskaa!)

* * *

**LILJA**

"Kuti kuti kuti", Sephiroth lässytti kuin lapselle ja hiveli valkoisella liljalla Cloudin poskia ja nenää ja korvia. Cloudin vaaleat liljanväriset hiukset leijailivat tyynyllä kuin enkelin sädekehä ja valtavasta kokoseinäikkunasta valuva valo sai ne hohtamaan ja kimaltelemaan. Aamuaurinko yritti parhaansa tehdäkseen tilanteesta romanttisen. Sephy istui sängynlaidalla hopeiset hiukset nutturalla ja epätoivoisesti yritti herättää rakastettuaan. (Ai jai, oliko ollut miten rankka yö? ;D) Lopulta Cloud ynähti ja aivasti. Ja aivasti uudestaan. Ja aivasti vielä kerran. Sitten hän vihdoinkin avasti silmänsä ja tuijotti toinen silmä harittaen kukkaa.

"Mitä? Minulle? Sinulta?" Cloudin ilme kirkastui jokaisen sanan myötä. "Voi Seph-"

"Ihan miten haluat", Sephy sanoi virnistäen ja viskasi liljan Cloudin vatsan päälle. "Mutta jos valkoisen on tarkoitus kuvata puhtautta ja viattomuutta, sinuun se ei kyllä enää päde. Viattomuutesi loppu siihen paikkaan kun lemppasit Aerithin ja muutit minun asuntooni."

"Mutta-" Cloud nosti liljan käteensä.

"Ai niin, olihan sinulla vielä 'Zaaaa-aaack', eikö ollutkin?" Sephy virnisti vielä julmemmin ja iski silmää. Cloud punehtui muistellessaan ruikuttamistaan Hollow Bastionissa – Sephirothilla oli ilkeä ja petollinen muisti.

"Noh, Cloud, tulehan aamupalalle niin päästään päivän töihin", Sephy hoputti.

"Töihin?" Cloud hieroi silmiään ja laahusti vaatekaapille etsimään vaatteitaan. "Mistä lähtien sinä olet tehnyt töitä?"

"Siitä lähtien kun kyllästyin istumaan kotona", lausahti Sephy kuivahkosti. "Tämän kylän ihmiset eivät muutenkaan arvosta minua, tiedä sitten mistä johtuu. En paljoa viitsi hengata baareissa, joissa porukka on valmis soittamaan poliisit paikalle heti minua varten kun pikkuisenkin liikahdan."

"No mistäköhän johtuu?" Cloud tuijotti Sephyä silmät viiruina samalla kun yritti kiskoa paitaa päälleen. "Miten olisi se kun sytytit suutuspäissäsi yhden talon tuleen ja tulipalo levisi ja sen jälkeen koko kylä oli tuhkaa vain. Tai mites se kun sait uuden miekan ja sinun oli pakko testata sitä ja entäs se kun-"

"Voi Cloud", Sephy voihkaisi ja harppoi Cloudin viereen teatraalisesti. "Mitä kamalia muistoja haudotkaan mielessäsi! Onneksi ne eivät estä kuumia tunteitasi minua kohtaan-"

Sephy kiskaisi Cloudin paidan helman alas ja läpsäytti Cloudia selkään virnuillen sephymäisesti.

"Anna minun edes pukea itse!" Cloud tuskastui ja viskasi henkarila pois juoksevaa Sephyä. "Eikö se riitä että saat riisua minut!"

"Hähää!" kuului alakerran keittiöstä. Ilmeisesti ei riittänyt.

Cloud huokaisi ja poimi pudonneen liljan lattialta. Mistä sekin oli ilmestynyt? Oliko Sephy oikeasti hankkinut sen hänelle? Cloud puristi kukkaa rintaansa vasten silmät loistaen.

Cloud pomppi alakertaan kukka mukanaan ja asetti sen tyhjään kahvipannuun, kun ei muuta keksinyt. Mielessään Cloud lupasi joskus jaksaa antaa sille myös vettä.

Sitten Cloud kääntyi Sephyn puoleen. Sephy oli avannut nutturansa ja hiukset peittivät hänen leveän selkänsä kuin viitta. Sephy istui keittiön pöydän ääressä kädessään paperi, johon hän teki merkintöjä.

"Ei hän… ei hän… eip, ei ole enää elossa… ahaa… ei hän… hänet listin jo…" Sephy mutisi ja vilkaisi myös pöydällä olevaa kalenteriaan toisinaan.

"Työsi on…?" Cloud osoitti sormellaan paperia silmät pyöreinä.

"Ah, kyllä", Sephy sanoi naama loistaen.

"Palkkamurhaaja?" Cloud ehdotti lauseensa loppuun.

"Ei sentäs palkka", Sephy heilautti halveksuvasti kättään. "Ihan pelkkä murhaaja, kiitos. Pitää lihakset vetreinä, tiedäthän. Ja tämä tässä on inhokkilistani. Ihmiset joista en pidä joutuvat listalleni välittömästi."

Cloud nielaisi kevyesti ja kumartui lukemaan nimiä listasta.

"Enhän minä tunne täältä ketään."

"Et varmaan", räkätti Sephy. "Suurin osa on koulu- ja opiskeluaikaisia tuttuja. Pilkkasivat hiustenväriän, ilkimykset. Mutta minä kostan… hah! Paha saa aina palkkansa! Ei kannattaisi kiusata muita!"

"Sephy", Cloud katsoi Sephya taas silmät viiruina, syyttävästi. "Sinä olet itsekin paha ja kiusaat muita jatkuvasti."

"Nyt ei puhutakaan minusta, Cloud-hani", Sephy lepytteli ja alleviivasi listasta yhden nimen.

Cloud kumartui lähemmäs. Se oli Kuja.

"Kuja? Hänkö on seuraava kohteesi?" Cloud kysyi voihkaisten ihmetellen mitä Sephyllä oli häntäkin vastaan.

"Kyllä", Sephy kirskautti hampaitaan. "Se ylpeä vilauttelijapelle on pian miekkani saalista!"

"Vilauttelija?" Cloud mutisi etsiessään itselleen jo syötävää.

"Siitähän sinä pidät", Sephy sanoi matalalla äänellä venyttäen sanojaan ja löysi leipäveitsen korvastaan.

"Au. Mikä brutaali nuorukainen sinä oletkaan, Cloud!"

"Ethän sinä tiedä, jos Kuja olisi muuttunut vuosien varrella kuinka mukavaksi ihmiseksi!" Cloud huudahti.

"Kerran mätä, aina mätä", Sephy irvisti. "Usko pois. Sillä jätkällä on uskomaton itsensä esittelyn tarve."

"Että mitä?"

"Näet kyllä."

* * *

"Onneksi Kairi muutti pois", Sora sanoi hymyillen peilikuvalleen. "Kyllä! Hyvä, että Kairi kyllästyi meihin ja häipyi!"

"Sora?" Riku ilmestyi oviaukkoon "Mitä sinä teet?"

"Tajusin juuri kuinka onnellinen olen!" Sora hehkutti ja tajusi sitten, että tulija oli Riku. "Riku?! Kuinka pääsit sisälle?! Eivät vanhempani avaisi sinulle ovea! He ajattelevat, että sinä olet vain likainen viettelijä!"

"Ah, älä huoli. Minulla on yhä Keyblade", Riku heilautti avainmiekkaa. "Sen avulla voin aineellistua suoraan sisään."

"Mut-mutta… en minä vain semmoista osannut tehdä!" Sora ulvaisi.

"Hah! Johtuisikohan siitä, että satun olemaan Keybladen aito mestari", Riku virnisti.

"Minusta koko Keyblade on epäilyttävä", marmatti Sora. "Meidän olisi pitänyt jo tuhota se. Ehdimme jo sulkea kaikki Keyholet."

"Ah, siitä on vain hyötyä", Riku kuittasi. Miten vähän hän tiesikään.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Okei, mennääs sitten", Sephy pyyhki pullanmurut suupielistään ja röyhtäisi.

"Ethän edes tiedä, missä se Kuja asuu", valitti Cloud.

"Älä huoli! Kyllä me löydetään hänet –vaiston avulla", Sephy hymyili ja otti miekkansa astianpesukoneesta. Cloud huokaisi ja otti pyykkilautana toimineen miekkansa kaapista ja kipitti pitkiä askelia harppovan Sephirothin perään.

"Hmm- oikealle kenties", Sephy pohti ensimmäisessä risteyksessä, otti askeleen ja **KABOOM **törmäsi kahteen pikkupoikaan, jotka ilmestyivät kuin tyhjästä. Cloud törmäsi vielä Sephyyn ja niin soppa oli keitetty.

"Pois siitä! Au!"

"Aaargh! Kuka uskalsi tulla tielleni??!" Sephy karjaisi ja veti miekkansa esiin. "Minulle ja pikkuiselleni ei ryppyillä!" (Pikkuisella viitaten mitä ilmeisimmin Cloudiin.)

"Sephyy… kyllä minä osaan huolehtia itsestäni", Cloud huitoi omaa jättimäistä miekkaansa.

"Mutta kun olet nuorempi, minusta tuntuu että olen vastuussa sinusta", Sephy valitti.

"Hei Cloud! Kuis hurisee?" toinen pojista kysyi hymyillen.

"Cloud, tunnetko sinä nämä –" Sephyn katse liukui pojan kasvoista pojan pitelemään esineeseen. Se oli avainmiekka.

"Aah! Se poika sieltä toisista maailmoista, Hollow Bastionista!" Sephy oivalsi.

"Sora ja Riku", hämmästeli Cloud ja lysäytti oman miekkansa takaisin maahan aiheuttaen puoli metriä syvän kuopan tiehen, aivan Sephyn ukkovarpaan viereen.

"Jep jep", Sora nauroi. "Korvasi on jo parantunut, Cloud?"

"Ei huolta, tiedän parhaimmat keinot mielipahan ja säryn pois viemiseen", Sephy virnuili ja seuraavassa hetkessä istui ojassa miekkansa päällä.

"Cloud! Meidän on keskusteltava tuosta väkivaltaisesta käyttäytymisestäsi!!!" Sephy ulvoi ja läsikytti mutaa käsillään.

"Mutta mitä te täällä teette? Tämä on meidän maailmamme!" Cloud keskittyi kuitenkin poikien puoleen.

"No kun- Keyblade alkoi vain sekoilla ja tempaisi meidät tänne!" Riku selitti. "Se ei tottele edes minua enää!"

"Kummallista", Cloud tökkäsi sormellaan Keybladea, joka yhä hehkui kuumuutta."Mitäs meidän pitäisi sen kanssa tehdä?"

"Antakaa kun minä", Sephy kömpi ylös ojasta, ryösti Keybladen Soran kädestä ja mäsäytti sen pari kertaa maahan.

"Ei, älä!" kuului kolmesta suusta yhtä aikaa ja Keyblade kipunoi.

"Idiootti! Pölvästi! Imbesilli!" Cloud karjui Sephylle.

Pyörre imaisi heidät ja he katosivat tästä maailmasta.

"Hemmetti Sephy minkä menit tekemään!" olivat viimeiset sanat jotka kuuluivat pyörteestä.

**POKS**

Cloud hieroi silmiään. Ihan kuin hän olisi kylvyssä, vesi ympäröi häntä joka puolelta. Cloud kurkotti kättään ottaakseen miekkansa, mutta se ei ollutkaan hänen vieressään, vaan hän kosketti jonkun kättä.

"Sephy?!" Cloud karjahti ja ampaisi istualleen – ja hän jäi puoliksi leijumaan ilmaan. Ilmaan? Tarkemmin katsoen hän todella oli veden alla!

"Olet kunnossa!" tyttö Cloudin vieressä huudahti. "Mitä sinä nyt sillä lailla menit pyörtymään kesken paraatin?!"

Tyttö nousi halatakseen Cloudia, ja sillä hetkellä Cloud tajusi, ettei tytöllä ollut jalkoja vaan pyrstö. Cloud vilkaisi itseään…

"Eiiiiii! Ei voi olla totta! Minun jalkani!" Cloud parkui ja panikoi.

"Oletko sittenkään kunnossa? Näitkö pahoja unia?" neito ui Cloudin eteen huolestuneena ja kokeili tämän otsaa.

Ja Cloud huomasi jotain muuta…

"Aak! Eihän sinulla ole päällä kuin rintaliivit! Mene pukemaan jotain! Ei ole sopivaa… -" Cloud käänsi päänsä poispäin ja työnsi merenneitoa luotaan.

"Mutta-" merenneito katseli ihmetellen potilasta. "Ei minulla ole muuta, ei me käytetä-"

"AAAGH! Kuka sinä edes olet?!" Cloud huitoi käsillään jottei merenneito päässyt lähemmäs.

"Olen Ariel", tyttö sanoi ja perääntyi. "Etkö muista minua?"

Arielin silmistä alkoi valua kyyneleitä jotka sekoittuivat nopeasti meriveteen. Sitten hän kääntyi punaiset hiukset leiskahtaen ja ui nopeasti pois.

Cloud kelasi tapahtumia mielessään. Rikkinäinen Keyblade ei totisesti tuonut hyvää onnea! Hänestä oli tullut merennei –mies! Eikä Cloudin vaatteita tai miekkaa näkynyt missään.

Ja miten ihmeessä pyrstön kanssa liikuttiin? Ja tärkein kysymys: MISSÄ OLI SEPHY??

"Snif snifsob sob", Cloud mutisi itselleen ja yritti uida huoneen oviaukolle mutta törmäsi seinään.

"Alkuhan se on tämäkin", ajatteli Cloud kun pääsi käytävään. Lähes samalla hetkellä hän törmäsi valtavat muskelit omistavaan valkohiuksiseen merenmieheen. Miehellä oli kruunu päässä ja atrain kädessä, taisi olla peräti kuningas…

"Poikani", kuningas huokaisi ja tempaisi Cloudin syleilyynsä. "Olet menettänyt muistisi, miten traagista!"

"Juujuu, on on", Cloud mutisi ja hänen aivonsa ymmärsivät jotain. "Triton? Meren valtias?"

"Sinä muistat minut!" kuningas riemastui. Pieni Merenneito, se vanha satu? Senkö sisällä Cloud sitten oli? Mutta miten hän oli Tritonin lapsi? Eikö se Ariel…

"Mutta et muistanut kihlattuasi?" Triton huokaisi raskaasti ja syvään.

"Arielia?" Cloud kysyi. Hullu maailma, hullu Keyblade…

* * *

"Minä sanoin: tahdon ystäväni takaisin! Eivätkö he olleet kanssani?! OLEN PRINSSI! Sanani on lakinne!" harmaahiuksinen mies raivosi ja huitoi miekallaan tauluja seiniltä.

"Tota, teidän ylhäisyytenne, jos pistäisitte sen miekan pois…" palvelija yritti ehdottaa varovasti mutta lähes seivästettiin seuraavassa hetkessä.

"Olenhan minä täällä…" Sora yritti ehdottaa varovasti ja puristi hermostuneena Keybladeaan.

"Ei paljoa minua auta vai auttaako?!" karjahti Sephy. "En voi nukkua kanssasi samassa sängyssä!"

"Teidän ylhäisyytenne –" palvelija yritti rauhoitella Sephyä, "-jos isänne kuulee…"

"Olen homo ja ylpeä siitä", Sephy virnisti silmät viiruina.

"Ette te ennen, herra –" palvelija vikisi.

"Etsikää ystäväni, annoin jo tarkan kuvauksen molemmista" Sephy huitoi kädellään palvelijaa lähtemään.

"Ah, olen syntynyt hallitsemaan", Sephy virnisti uudestaan ja suki hiuksiaan peilin edessä.

_Kop kop_, kuului ovelta.

Toinen vikisevä ja pelokas palvelija asettui Sephyn miekan armoille.

"Kuningas on järjestänyt syntymäpäivänne kunniaksi risteilyn merelle täksi illaksi", palvelija kumarsi.

"Ai! Onko minulla syntymäpäiväkin tänään?" Sephy ilostui. "Tämähän menee varsin mukavasti."

"Teidän ylhäisyytenne, syntymäpäivänne on huomenna", vaivaantunut palvelija sanoi. "Juhla vain on keskiyöllä…"

"Sopii sopii, sano isäpapalle että juhlat rules", Sephy nosti peukalonsa pystyyn. "Menehän nyt siitä."

* * *

"Löysinpäs!" Cloud huudahti riemusta ja alkoi lähes itkeä perään nähtyään missä kunnossa hänen miekkansa oli. Se alkoi jo ruostua! Vesi ei tehnyt sille ollenkaan hyvää!

Jos tämä tarina todella oli Pieni Merenneito, Cloudin pitäisi mennä ruman merinoidan luo ja pyytää myrkkyä jolla hän muuttuisi taas ihmiseksi. Oookkei… missäköhän tämä merinoita sitten majaili?

Yöllä Cloud vajosi merilehtipöheikköön makaamaan. Kukaan ei ollut suostunut kertomaan missä merinoita asui ja nyt oli jo liian pimeää harhailla ympäriinsä. Cloudin pyrstöä särki ja ero Sehirothista masensi. Miekkakin painoi tavallista enemmän vaikkei sen luulisi olevan mahdollista veden alla,

Sitä paitsi Cloud naitettaisiin täällä Arielille ellei hän pääsisi pois!

Yhtäkkiä vesipyörre pyyhkäisi Cloudin mukaansa ja kuljetti hänet pinnalle ja läiskäisi vielä suuren laivan kylkeen.

"Ai jai jai", Cloud valitti ja jäi kuuntelemaan naurua ja soittoa, mitä laivalta kuului.

"Ja syntymäpäivälahjanne!" palvelija huusi, töräytti torvea ja kiskaisi naruista, jotka paljastivat suuren näköispatsaan Sephystä.

"Hmm… oikein hyvä…" Sephy nauroi. "Ja sehän sitten laitetaan paikkaan mistä kaikki näkevät sen, eiköstä juu?"

Cloud säpsähti. Sephyn ääni! Sephy oli laivalla… Cloud lähti kiipeämään laivan kylkeä (miten?! entiedä) ylöspäin ja kurkisti reunan yli. Suuri patsas Sephirothista, juhlat, humalaisia ihmisiä. Sephirothista oli tullut tämän tarinan prinssi! Mutta tunnistiko Seph tämän tarinan? Tiesikö Sephy että hänen kuuluisi rakastua merenmieheen! Cloud nojasi reunaan masentuneena. Pitäisikö hänen vain kiljaista ja herättää kaikkien huomio? Oliko hänellä mitään menetettävää, loppujen lopuksi?

Yhtäkkiä Cloud kuuli lasin särkyvän ja nosti katseensa. Sephy seisoi laivan toisessa päässä ja tuijotti suoraan Cloudiin, käsi tyhjänä ilmassa haroen. Aika tuntui pysähtyvän ennen kuin Sephy lähti harppomaan Cloudia kohti ja töyhkeästi potki ihmisiä tieltään. Hämmästyksen ja tyrmistyksen pystyi lukemaan Sephin kasvoilta kissankokoisilla kirjaimilla. Muutkin ihmiset alkoivat jo kääntyä katsomaan mihin prinssi suunnisti.

Yhtäkkiä puolet laivasta räjähti. Laiva tärähti ja Cloud lipesi takaisin veteen. Sephy hyppäsi Cloudin perään yhtään epäröimättä.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sephirothin hypyn jälkeen myös muut ihmiset alkoivat panikoida ja hädissään loikkia veteen ja laskea pelastusveneitä, sillä laiva upposi nopeasti.

"Prinssi! Prinssi!" kannelta huudeltiin ja palvelijat kurkistelivat mustaan veteen.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud huudahti katsellessaan vahvan miehen kauhovan häntä kohti useita metrejä pinnan alla. "Älä, mene pintaan! Et voi hengittää täällä! Et-"

Sephy kietoi kätensä Cloudin ympärille piittaamatta pyrstöstä tai hapenpuutteesta.

Tietenkään Sephy ei voi kuulla minua, Cloud tuskasteli ja huomasi kuinka Sephyn silmät painuivat kiinni ja he vajosivat entistä syvemmälle meren syleilyyn.

"Sephy, ei! Älä nyt vaan huku! Potki edes vähän!" Cloud huusi yrittäessään hinata heidät molemmat pinnalle. Lisäksi Cloudin selässä painoi hänen miekkansa.

"Hemmetti", Cloud puhahti ja pääsi pinnalle. Pelastusveneiden kaarti oli kauempana ja palvelijat huutelivat yhä prinssiä.

Hmm, minun prinssini, Cloud ajatteli ja painautui tiukemmin tajutonta Sephyä vasten ja lähti uimaan rantaa kohti.

Aamu alkoi sarastaa kun Cloud vihdoinkin istui hiekkarannalla huohottaen. Sephy oli ainakin todennäköisesti hengissä (Cloud ei ainakaan osannut antaa tekohengitystä, joten oli vain paras toivoa) ja Cloud oli saanut rakkaan miekkansa pois ilkeästä vedestä.

"Sephy, herää", Cloud rukoili ja silitti Sephyn hiuksia. "Me ollaan sisällä tarinassa, ja tarinan nimi on-"

Kaupungin tornikello alkoi soida.

"Sephy! Herää!" Cloud ravisteli Sephyä. "Olet tämän tarinan prinssi! Tee jotain minulle! Muuta minut taas ihmiseksi!"

Cloud näki että kaupungista alkoi tulla ihmisiä rannalle. Hän ravisteli Sephyä kahta kovemmin niin, että tämän pää retkahteli holtittomasti puolelta toiselle.

"Kuule jo! Herää!"

Ei tuloksia.

Yhtäkkiä meri kuohahti ja Triton ilmestyi atraimensa kanssa pinnalle. Julma ilme naamallaan, vihaisena ja ärjyvänä hän kiskaisi Cloudia hiuksista kiinni ja raahasi hänet takaisin mereen.

"Sephirooth!" Cloud kirkui ja huitoi käsillään. "Jos et muuhun pysty, ruoja, huolehdi edes miekastaniiiiiiiii!"

Rannalla olevat ihmiset hieroivat silmiään, kuin ihmetellen, että olipas se suuri aistiharha.

"Meren olennot EIVÄT näyttäydy ihmisille koskaan!" Triton saarnasi Cloudille. "He eivät mene edes pinnalle! Poika! Sinä tiesit nämä asiat, milloin sinusta tuollainen harvapää tuli?! Arielkin vaan itkee silmät päästään!"

"Itketköön, mitä hän niillä tekee muutenkaan", pihisi Cloud.

"Poika!" Triton kauhistui. "Mitä epäkohteliaisuutta! No, jos Ariel sinun puolestasi ei tee silmillään mitään, et sinäkään tee mitään röyhkeällä äänelläsi!"

Tritonin atrain hipaisi Cloudin kaulaa ja Cloud tunsi kuristavan tunteen kurkussaan. Hänen äänensä lipui hänestä irralleen ympäri merta.

"Saat äänesi takaisin kun olet oppinut läksysi", Triton huokaisi ja ui pois. Cloud tuijotti Tritonin jälkeen tyrmistyneenä.

Odota, Cloud meinasi huutaa mutta ääni takertui hänen kurkkuunsa. Hemmetti. Aina vain huonommaksi meni!

Nyt oli löydettävä merinoita nopeasti. Yhtäkkiä ankerias taputti Cloudia olkapäälle ja kun Cloud kääntyi se iski silmää.

"Noidan kätyri?" Cloud liikutti huuliaan.

Ankerias kiemurteli nuolen muotoiseksi ja osoitti poispäin Atlantiksesta. Sitten se lähti uimaan suuntaan ja hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Cloud seurasi sitä.

* * *

"Prinssi! Olette kunnossa!" palvelija pomppi Sephyn ympärillä ärsyttävästi. Sephy istui rannalla kaksi miekkaa sylissään; Cloudin ja hänen omansa.

"Miten teidän ylhäisyytenne selvisi merestä?"

"Hah! Olen hyvä uimari", Sephy virnisti ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Minne se blondi poika meni? Hän oli tässä vielä hetki sitten."

"Tuota… hallusinaatioita kenties-" palvelija aloitti ja löysi itsensä lähes ilman päätä.

"Mistä hän repi tuon toisen ison miekan?" palvelijaryppään joukossa mutistiin tyytymättöminä. "Hänelle riittäisi yksikin."

* * *

Koko päivän Cloud seurasi ankeriasta. Iltamyöhällä hän vihdoinkin oli suuren, pimeän luolan luona. Ankerias puikahti nopeasti sisälle, Cloud keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ennen sitä.

Luola oli valaistu miljoonilla ötököillä ja koko komeuden keskellä istui noita. Noita luki jotakin, ja kun hän huomasi Cloudin, hänen silmissään välähti.

Cloud perääntyi pyrstöllisen verran, mutta sitten hän tajusi…

"Riku?" Cloudin huulet liikkuivat.

"Jeh, vihdoinkin suvaitsit saapua matalaan majaani, kuoma", Riku sanoi kyllästyneellä äänellä ja heitti vettyneen ristikkolehden olkansa yli suureen rojukasaan.

"Tiedän kaiken, olenhan noita, joten ei tuhlata aikaa selittelyihin. Teen myrkyn jolla me molemmat muututaan ihmisiksi, enkä peri maksuksi edes ääntäsi. Okei?"

Cloud pudisteli päätään.

"Mitä nyt?" Riku pysähtyi. Hän oli jo matkalla aineshyllylle.

"Minulta vietiin jo ääni", Cloud yritti sanoa, kakoi ja osoitti kurkkuaan.

"Flunssa?" Riku kallisti päätään.

Cloud pyöritti päätään, tempaisi ristikkolehden ja mustekalan vedestä ja ruikki sillä viestin paperille:

"Ääni meni jo, Triton vei."

"Luoja, oma isä", Riku haukotteli. "Mutta ei ole aikaa tuhlattavaksi. En voi purkaa Tritonin loitsuja. Mietitään sitä myöhemmin."

"MYÖHEMMIN?!!!" Cloudin järkyttynyt musteviesti koristi luolan seinää.

* * *

"Cloud yritti kertoa minulle jotakin", Sephy käveli ympyrää huoneessaan. "Mutta en tajunnut viestiä… Sora! Missä sinä olet kuhninut?"

Sora istui sängyn laidalla nyrpeänä:

"Unohdit ottaa minut mukaan typeriin synttärikutsuihisi."

"Ah… niinkö se olikin", Sephy raapi päätään. "Tämä on kyllä outo maailma, Cloudilla oli kalanpyrstö-"

Sephy pysähtyi ja hiljeni äkisti.

"Atlantis, meren valtakunta… härregud mehän ollaan sisällä Pieni Merenneito –tarinassa!"

Sorallakin välähti.

"Mehän käytiin Rikun kanssa Atlantiksessa sulkemassa Keyhole! Hullu paikka!"

"Minun kultani on jossain tuolla merellä", Sephy tuijotti ikkunasta ulos. "No, tarinan mukaan hänen pitäisi pian ilmaantua luokseni muutenkin."

"Mutta se merinoita vie häneltä äänen", muistutti Sora. "Siitäpä tulikin mieleeni, missäs Riku on…"

"Äh, Riku pärjää omillaan" Sephy huiskautti kättään. "Cloud taas ei."

* * *

"Tämän pitäisi tepsiä", Riku sanoi hämmennellessään myrkkypataa. "Nyt, pullollinen molemmille…"

"Hermostuttaa… entä jos se ei toimikaan?" Riku luki lattiasta. Hän loi säälivän katseen Cloudiin.

"Kyllä se toimii. Mutta se ei ole miellyttävää, muuntautuminen siis. Mutta näin se vain menee."

Riku otti kaksi pulloa ja täytti ne aineella.

"Nyt uidaan aivan rannalle", Riku opasti ja kiskoi Cloudin mukaansa.

Cloud hölskytteli pulloa hetken Rikun ohjeiden mukaan ja aukaisi korkin. Aurinko nousisi kohta. He olivat laahautuneet aivan rantahietikolle asti.

"Juo", Riku käski ja nielaisi itse pullon sisällön yhdellä kulauksella. "Älä katso tännepäin, jooko?"

Cloud kääntyi ja joi pistävän juoman. Se poltteli ensin hänen suussaan, sitten ruokatorvessa ja lopulta mahassa. Kipu oli niin voimakas, että Cloud luuli kuolevansa. Hän tunsi pyrstönsä repeävän, mutta sen lisäksi hän tunsi vain tuskaa. Hän ei tuntenut muodostuvia jalkojaan eikä rantahietikkoa. Riku! Et voinut sitten mitään kipulääkkeitä tehdä??!! Seuraavassa hetkessä Cloud sitten jo pyörtyikin.

"Cloud? …" Cloud tunsi jonkin hipaisevan olkapäätään.

"Mitä…?" Cloudin huulet liikkuivat ja hän kohottautui hieman. Riku istui hänen vieressään oudosti sivuittain. Kun Cloud vain tuijotti Rikua, Riku ärjäisi:

"Ei se nyt minun vikani ole että me ollaan alasti! Ei ole pakko tuijottaa!"

Cloud nousi myös istumaan ja tuijotti ihastellen jalkojaan. Sitten hänellä välähti; Riku oli sanonut alasti monikossa… aak! Cloud painui kasaan.

"En nyt sitten tiedä mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä", Riku jatkoi. "Ainahan me voitaisiin kävellä kaupunkiin ja pyrkiä kuninkaanlinnaan, mutta… ilman vaatteita tuskin päästetään sisään, vai mitä luulet?"

Rikun virnistystä teki oikein pahaa katsella.

* * *

"Katsotaas", Sephy heitti muutamia vaateenretkuja olalleen. "He varmaankin tarvitsevat näitä…"

"Olet taas menossa ilman lupaa tai saattuetta ulos", Sora marmatti. "Ja minä joudun syntipukiksi! Kuunteletko sinä?!"

"Tulen ihan kohta takaisin" Sephy huikkasi ja hyppäsi ikkunasta ulos. "Ei kukaan edes tiedä että olen poissa…"

Sephy huomasi yhtäkkiä seisovansa puutarhurin selässä.

"Erhhmm… hyvää työtä, jäbä", Sephy virnisti ja hävisi kiitolaukkaa rantaa kohti.

* * *

"Meidän nyt kuitenkin kannattaisi tehdä JOTAIN", Cloud raapusti kepillä rantahietikkoon. "Ei me voida ikuisuuksiin istua tässä vaikka ollaankin nakuja."

"Sinusta en tiedä", Riku piikitteli, "mutta henkilökohtaisesti en itse tahtoisi nolata itseäni."

Yhtäkkiä he näkivät jonkun buustaavan rannalle.

"Tirkistelijöitäkin vielä, pirhana", Riku mutisi mutta huomasi Cloudin kasvoilla innostuneen ilmeen. "Onko tämä sinusta HAUSKAA?"

Kun mies oli lähempänä, Rikukin tunnisti harmaat hiukset.


	4. Chapter 4

Tämä on tosi kakka chapu, meikäläistä taisi vähän ketuttaa aikoinaan… piti osa tekstistä sensuroida pois, kun se oli epämääräistä "hehehahahhahahhaaahalleluja" –mökellystä xD.

Hyvää juhannusta btw! :3

* * *

"Heh, olittehan te täällä", Sephy naureskeli. "Arvelinkin niin. Tossa olis kolttuja päälle…"

Cloud nyökkäsi ja häveliäästi kääntyi pukiessaan.

"Cloud, olet ihmeellisen hiljainen", Sephy kummasteli. "Eikö sinulla ole mitään sanottavaa minulle?"

Cloud veti kepin käteensä ja kirjoitti maahan "kiitos".

"Herranjestas!" Sephy hyppäsi pystyyn ja ravisteli Cloudia oikein olan takaa.

"Veikö merinoita oikeasti äänesi?!" Sephy raivosi. "Kyllä minä vielä sille näytän, menen ja-"

Cloud kiskaisi Sephyn hihaa ja osoitti Rikua.

"Hän on merinoita?!" Sephy tuijotti Riku7a epäuskoisena. "Veit kultani äänen, mitä?!!"

"En", Riku sanoi kuivahkosti. "En tekisi sitä, sillä jos tekisin, tappaisit minut."

"Ah, hyvä pointti", Sephy nosti peukkunsa pystyyn ja virnisti. "Hemmetin hyvä pointti, MUTTA KUKA NYT VEI KULTANI ÄÄNEN?!"

"Se oli Triton", Riku kohautti olkiaan.

"No sitten, asia on selvä", Sephy kohautti olkiaan Rikua matkien.

"Selvä?" Cloud raapusti hietikkoon.

"Tietenkin", ilkeä hymy levisi Sephyn huulille. "Nirhaan Tritonin, mitäs muutakaan."

Ja taas Sephyn murhalista pitenee, huokaisi Cloud mielessään. Sitten Cloudkin salli häijyn hymyn itselleen. Triton kyllä ansaitsi tulla suomustetuksi Sephyn miekalla…

Cloud meinasi juuri ottaa askelta, mutta hänet lävisti karsea kipu, joka lähti hänen jalkapohjistaan. Cloud kaatui suoraan Sephyn ojentuville käsivarsille kauhistunut ilme naamallaan.

"Onko sinulla jotakin kantapäässä?" Sephy hämmästeli ja nosti Cloudin ilmaan ja kohotti tämän jalkoja. "Ei ainakaan pitäisi olla…"

"Se varmaan liittyy jotenkin tähän tarinaan", arveli Riku. "Se yrittää sinnikkäästi kulkea oikeaa rataansa… muistathan; pieni merenneito tunsi jokaisella askeleella tikarinpistoja jaloissaan."

Cloud takertui tiukemmin Sephyyn ja tuijotti tätä tapan-sinut-jos-kehtaat-käskeä-minut-kävelemään –ilmeellään.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on… minä kannan" Sephy myöntyi.

"Onko Sora linnassa?" Riku tiedusteli kiinnostuneena. "Soralla on Keyblade… voisimme yrittää saada sen toimimaan ja palata omiin maailmoihimme."

"Muistakaa Triton", Sephy sanoi tiukasti.

Kun he kävelivät kaupungin läpi ihmiset alkoivat kerääntyä kaduille.

"Prinssi on vihdoinkin löytänyt morsiamen! Hurraa!" väkijoukko iloitsi ja heitteli kukkia parin päälle.

"Näytänkö minä niin tytöltä?" Cloudin ilme voihkaisi Sephyn sylistä.

"Minuun verrattuna kyllä näytät", virnisti Sephy. "Varsinkin kun neiti ei viitsi edes itse kävellä… auts!"

Cloud oli mäjäyttänyt Sephyä nyrkillä takaraivoon erittäin naisellisesti.

Kuningaskin ilmestyi linnan portille hämmästelemään poikansa edesottamuksia.

"Löysit vaimon", hän snaoi kuin puhuisi ihmeestä.

"Joo, joo… niin, vaimon ja vaimon", Sephy virnisti.

"Hän on suloinen", kuningas hymyili. Cloud painautui lähemmäs Sephyä ja yritti hakea tähän katsekontaktia. Haloo, hehän olivat vasta muuttaneet yhteen, vaimoksi nimittely ei ollut kohteliasta!

"Eikö olekin?" Sephy hymyili, kääntyi koko kansan puoleen ja suuteli Cloudia aivan fiilispohjalta

Yleisö kohahti ja alkoi hurrata.

"Eivät hurraisi jos tietäisivät mitä sukupuolta oikeasti olen…" Cloud mutisi ja Sephy vain nauraen vilkutti ympärilleen. Sitten Sephyllä välähti.

"Aaah! Sinä puhuit, Cloud!"

Cloud kosketti vaistomaisesti huuliaan.

"Minä puhuin!" Cloud kiljahti riemastuneena ja halasi Sephyä vielä lujemmin mikäli mahdollista (hänhän oli jo Sephyn sylissä).

"Tämä tarina on täysin syvältä", haukotteli Riku vieressä.

"Riku!" Sora juoksi portaille ja halasi Rikua niin, että molemmat lensivät nurin. "Joko me NYT voidaan lähteä?! Tämä maailma on täysin syvältä!"

Sephy ja Cloud tuijottivat Rikua ja Soraa.

"Kappas… pikkuiset jakavat jo ajatuksetkin", Seph ällisteli.

"Hyvä ettet sinä osaa lukea vielä minun ajatuksiani", Cloud sanoi nyrpeästi.

"Voi, kyllä osaan, kulti… juuri nyt haluaisit viettää hieman laatuaikaa kanssani", Sephy kuiskutti Cloudin korvaan.

"Eekh! Enkä!" Cloud punastui ja pudisteli päätään ja heilutti käsiään.

"Voi kyllä", Sepjy nauraa hekotti käheästi.

"Onko se mielikuvitustani vai onko tulevalla vaimollasi kumman matala ääni?" kuningas pohti Sephyn viersssä ja tuijotti epäluuloisesti Cloudia.

"Urk", Cloud äännähti.

"Älä kiusaa herkkää kultaani", Sephy astui kauemmas kunkun luota. "Ympäristö vain hermostuttaa häntä."

Yhtäkkiä Keyblade alkoi loistaa Soran kädessä ja HUMPSISTA he katosivat portailta.

"Sora! Onko sinulla aavistustakaan minne olemme menossa?!" kiljui Riku keskellä tyhjyysavaruutta.

* * *

**TUMPS!**

"Aaah, taasko linna?!" vaikersi Cloud ja yritti nousta seisomaan. Kivilattia oli kumman kylmä ja ennen kaikkea kova.

"Taidan olla taas kuningas", Sephy koetteli kruunuaan. "Tai prinssi… tai-"

Sephy kääntyi Cloudiin päin ja veti terävästi henkeä.

"Mekko?!!"

"Mitä?" Cloud kysyi ja tajusi prinsessamekkonsa.

"Sano että se on vain puku! Eihän minussa ole mikään ole muuttunut?!" Cloud panikoi.

"Eh, olet ennallasi", Sephy huokaisi ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa.

"No sehän hy-", Cloud yritti taas nousta seisomaan ja alkoi parkua.

"Mitä mitä mitä?!" Sephy ryntäsi Cloudin viereen.

"Jalkani!" Cloud ulvoi.

"Ei voi olla, mehän ei olla enää siinä maassa", huomautti Seph.

"No kyllä se on! Tee jotain!"

"Okkei, mitäs jos ekaksi otetaan vahvat ryypyt ja mietitään sitten?" Sephy ehdotti ja etsi viinipulloja kaapista, salalokerosta.

"Mistä tiesit että se oli siellä?" Cloud kysyi ihmetellen ja osoitti pulloa sormellaan.

"Minä vain tiesin", Sephy kohautti olkapäitään.

"Mikä maailma tämä sitten on?" Cloud kysyi hihitellen hetken kuluttua. Stressi ja epätoivo tapaavat aiheuttaa hysteriaa. Plus sitten muutama pullollinen viiniä jaettuna kahteen pekkaan.

"En tiedä, en välitä", Sephy mumisi.

"Väsyttää. Tules viekkuun, Cloud…"

Cloud ryömi Sephirothin syliin ja he molemmat nukahtivat.

* * *

"Tämä maailma on syvältä", Sora mutisi.

"Niin muuten onkin", Riku kurnutti.

"Ollaan sitten virallisesti kääpiöitä", Sora murjotti.

"Jeh", Riku myönteli.

"Paska homma", Sora huokaisi.

"Erittäin", Riku lysähti lattialle.

* * *

Sephy ja Cloud lähtivät harhailemaan linnassa ympäriinsä ja yhtäkkiä löysivät itsensä kellarista. Siellä oli pimeää ja hämähäkkejä ja tyrmiä.

"Mitenkäs me tänne eksyttiin?" Sephy katseli silmät suurina ympärilleen.

"Se on se sinun kuuluisa suuntavaistosi", marmatti Cloud Sephyn sylistä.

"Hei sylikoira, turha valittaa", varoitti Sephy. " Voin jättää sinut tuonne tyrmään istumaan etkä ikinä pääse pois."

"Ei saa olla ilkeä", Cloud nyyhkäisi.

"Hei! Tuolla on omenoita!" Sephy huomasi täyden korin.

"Ne on kuitenkin vanhoja ja nahistuneita, Sephy, mennään ylös, tämä on epäilyttävää", Cloud valitti ja takertui tiukemmin Sephyyn. "Muista, tämä on jokin tarina, tässä on joku ansa-"

Yhtäkkiä kuului kauheaa rääkymistä ja suuri musta korppi hyökkäsi Cloudin ja Sephyn kasvoja kohti kynnet ojossa.

Sitten se yhtäkkiä turposi ja posahti höyhenpöllyksi, ja sen sisältä tippui punainen omena maahan. Omena kiilteli ja loisti ja oli niin hieno kuin omena vain voi olla.

"Ääni sisälläni sanoo, että sinun Cloud pitää syödä tuo omena", Sephy sanoi hymyillen.

"Enkä syö! Siinä on ihan varmasti myrkkyä!" Cloud vastusti.

Pienen tappelun jälkeen Cloud joutui kuitenkin syömään omenan ja ooh amazing tapahtui ihme! Kun Sephy rysäytti hänet sylistään maahan Cloudin jalkapohjiin ei sattunut enää! Hallelujah!

"Mitä tapahtui?" Cloud kummasteli ja otti muutaman askeleen. "Voin kävellä taas!"

"Good for you", Sephy tuumasi. "Otetaan tuo omenakori mukaan jotta saadaan matkaevästä."

"Tämä tarina!" huudahti Cloud.

"Niin?" Sephy nosti korin syliinsä.

"Tämä on ihan varmasti Lumikki ja Seitsemän kääpiötä! Missä muussa tarinassa olisi omenia?!" Cloud vaahtosi. "Sora ja Riku ovat varmaankin sitten kääpiöiden mökissä!"

"Ja missäs se mökki on?" Sephy kysäisi.

"Jossakin tuolla metsässä", Cloud viittoi epämääräisesti sinne tänne.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli joo öö mikä päivitystauko ja nyt saatte tällaisen nysän :D! Vihko, jossa tarina jatkuu, on eri kämpällä, joten tämä nyt tyssää hetkeksi tähän. Hävettää kyllä tuplasti enemmän vielä sen takia, koska parina viime kuukautena lukijoita on ollut ihan ältsisteen verrattuna aikaisempaan :X! Oikeesti minkä kiven alta teitä ryömii? Joku varmaan piruuttaan napsuttaa reload-nappulaa ja antaa meikäläisen luulla, että joku on tätä tai muita tarinoitani peräti lukenut ;D...

Nomutjoosiistotanoin kesätyöt vie ajan melkein sataprosenttisesti, mutta älkäämme peljätkö, parin viikon päästä nekin on ohi ja pääsen dataamaan kokopäiväisesti. Niin.

* * *

**chap5**

"Juu juu, tässä sitä taas ollaan, eksyksissä", huokaili Sephy ja katseli puunlatvoja. "Oli muuten hitonmoinen homma päästä ulos linnasta."

"Älä muistuta", Cloud mutisi muistellessaan muurintuhoamistalkoita kun vartijat eivät halunneet avata porttia. Sitten Cloud punastui muistellessaan sitä vartijaa, jolta Cloud pihi sotilasasun ylleen. Olisi siinä vartijalla selittämistä, kun hänet löydettäisiin prinsessamekko päällä…

Yhtäkkiä heitä kohti ratsasti prinssin näköinen heppu valkoisella ratsulla.

"Tota, hei te siellä!" heppu huudahti Cloudille ja Sephylle. "Missä oikein olen? Tämä metsä on hämärästi tuttu, mutta... hei, omenoita! Miten nekin tuntuvat tutuilta? Mitä minä teen täällä? Dementia tuntuu vaivaavan!"

"Oletko prinssi?" Sephy kysyi.

"Olen –juu, olen!" riemastui prinssi.

"Onko sinulla iso linna missä asua?"

"On!"

"Painu kotiin koisimaan", Sephy tuhahti. "Ei täällä ole prinsessoja."

"Prinsessoja? Aivan, juu, prinssihän pelastaa aina-" prinssi höpisi.

"Linnasi on varmaan tuo suuri tuolla kukkulan takana?" Cloud tarjosi apuaan ja osoitti suuntaan sormellaan.

"Aivan totta! Niinhän se onkin!" prinssi ilahtui. "Kiitos avustanne, muukalainen! Ja arvon neiti!"

Prinssi kumarsi Cloudin suuntaan ja lähti sen jälkeen linnaansa kohti ilman hampaita ja suurensuuri kuhmu päässään.

"On se kumma kun miekkakaan ei anna yhtään vinkkiä että saattaisin olla miespuolinen", Cloud raivosi. "Tai ainakin vihjaisua että olen harvinaisen brutaali nainen!"

"Älä nyt hiilly, sylikoira", Sephy virnuili. "Sinähän OLET lumikki, loppujen lopuksi…"

"Hei katso, pikkumiehiä!" Cloud huudahti muutaman tunnin kulututtua heidän samoiltuaan metsässä.

"Oho, niinpäs onkin", Sephy myönsi. "Napataan yksi, minulla alkaakin olla jo nälkä..."

"EI!! Ne on ihmisiä! Ei niitä voi syödä!" Cloud tuskastui. "Ei me olla kannibaaleja!"

"Ei vai", Sephy virnisti ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

"Oh c'mon, hiljaa", Cloud muljautti silmiään. "Seurataan noita, ne vie meidät mökilleen, ja Sora ja Riku ovat varmaan siellä (mitä muita rooleja tässä tarinassa muka on?)."

"Voi ei, taas ne kakarat", Sephy huokaisi. "Eikö me voida viettää enempää aikaa kahdestaan?" Sephy ahdisti Cloudin selkä lähintä puuta vasten.

"No joo joo mutta ei NYT!" Cloud huitoi kädellään. "Seurataan nyt noita kääpiöitä!"

"Minun tekee mieli ihan muuta..." Sephy murjotti.

"Joo joo tiedetään", Cloud läppäsi Sephyä olalle. "TIEDETÄÄN. Sitä suuremmalla syyllä ihan vain seurataan kääpiöitä."

He lähtivät seuraamaan kääpiöitä ja pian he olivatkin jo pienen mökin luona.

"Ihan kiva hökkeli", Sephy arvioi. "Kuin jostain lomakylästä tempaistu, y'know..."

Sisältä kuului yhtäkkiä meteliä.

"Hei! Noi kaks laiskotteli koko päivän! Eivät käyneet edes töissä! Paskiaiset!" johtajakäävän ääni kohosi ylimmäiseksi.

"Kuolema niille! Heitetään ne jokeen! Heitetään ne lähimpään linnaan piioiksi! Naitetaan ne prinsseille! Survotaan ne kukkaruukkuun!" ehdotuksia sateli.

"Öm... Sora ja Riku taitavat olla pulassa", Cloud virnisti vaivaantuneena ja nosti hivenen miekkaansa. "Pitäisiköhän vähän jelppiä..."

"Okei joo, minä autan heitä, Cloud. Mene sinä hoitelemaan tuo yksi heppu", Sephy pyöritteli peukkuaan valkoisella hevosella ratsastavan hahmon puoleen joka ilmestyi juuri näkyville puskien takaa.

"Mitäh", Cloud tuijotti epäuskoisena eteensä. "TAAS TUO?!!"

"Sydämeni on lohduton", prinssi vaikeroi. Hänellä oli nyt side päässään. "Miksi noin kaunis neito torjui minut?"

"Okei Cloud, hän on sinun", Sephy läppäisi Cloudia olalle. "Pura vain kaikki raivosi häneen..."

Sitten Sephy marssi mökkiin sisälle.

"Miksi tulit takaisin?" Cloud kysyi kuivasti.

"Tunnen VETOA sinuun!" prinssin silmiin syttyi kiilto.

"Usko pois, et tunne", Cloud mumisi, mutta prinssi ei kuunnellut.

"Haluan PELASTAA sinut tuolta vanhalta harmaantuneelta irstaalta herralta! Neito, salli minun –klunk-" prinssin puhe tyrehtyi, kun Cloud tunki pihalla olleen saavin prinssin suuhun.

Mökistä kuului huutoa, nujakoinnin ääntä ja Sephyn karjaisu: "Nyt kuulkaas nysät kourat kattoa kohti tai saatte maistaa miekkaani!"

"Öh, minäkin?" Soran ääni piipitti ja Rikun ääni huokaisi: "Jos välttämättä tahdot, mutta..."

"Mutta kun kääpiöitä kuuluu olla 7! Ette voi viedä noita kahta pois!" johtakääppäri huusi kimeästi. "Luku on sitten vajaa!"

Cloud oli juuri työntämäisillään prinssin sidottuna jokeen hukkumaan (parin extrakuhmun ja kivenmurikan kanssa), kun hänellä välähti.

"Haluatko olla minulle mieliksi?" Cloud leperteli prinssille. Prinssi nyökytteli saavi suussaan. "Ookkei sitten, saat ryhtyä kääpiöksi!"

Cloud hykerteli itsekseen huomatessaan, kuinka tyrmistynyt ilme prinssillä oli.

-----

"Aika iso kääpiöksi", kimitti johtajakääpiö.

"Kato kun sen korvaa koollaan kaksi pienempää", Cloud selitti. "Vai mitä, prinssiläinen? Teethän sen minun vuokseni, rupeat kääpiöksi?"

Saavisuinen idiootti sen kuin nyökytteli.

"No kyllähän me voidaan ottaa se kuormajuhdaksi", huokaisi kääppä. "Ja hus te kelvottomat, pois silmistäni!"

"Oke", Sora ja Riku sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja tarrasivat Keybladeen ja **VHSOOMMM** maailma pyöri ja pyöri...

* * *

"Auh, taas, enko vieläkään pääse Kujan perään?!!" valitti Sephy ja hieroi päätään. "Cloud... Cloud, kerrohan, missä me ollaan... Cloud?"

Sephy yhtäkkiä tajusi olevansa erittäin pehmeällä vuoteella ja kun hän liikutti kättään, hän tunsi pitsikoristeet tyynyssä.

"AAAAARGH!" Sephy hyppäsi pystyyn ja lattialle. Huone oli suuri ja kovin... vaaleanpunainen.


	6. Chapter 6

Viimeinen chapu näitä vuosia vanhoja tekstejä; tämän jälkeen kaikki on uutta jopa minulle :D.

**

* * *

**

**CHAP6**

"Oi joi, Cloud?" Sephy huudahti toistamiseen ja repi huoneen oven auki (lue: tuhosi käyttökelvottomaksi).

"Prinssi Cloud", palvelija kumarsi Cloudille. "Tänään vihdoinkin tapaatte kihlattunne, onnittelen teitä!"

"Kihlattuni?" typertynyt Cloud mutisi.

"Niin, teidät kihlattiin toisillenne kun olitte vastasyntyneitä."

"Ja totaa? … mikäs sen tyypin nimi on?" Cloud irvisti. Palvelija katsahti Cloudia hieman oudosti.

"Votteko hyvin, prinssi? Nimi on tatuoitu rintaanne, ettekö muista?"

"ETTÄ MITÄ SAAKUTTIA?!!" Cloud repi paitaansa auki ja ryntäsi peilin eteen. Mitä Sephirothkin sanoisi, vieraiden naisten nimiä rinnuksilla –

#Sephirothia#

"AAAAAAK!" Cloud tarttui palvelijaa paidan rintamuksesta. "Nyt varaat HETI ajan laserhoitoon! Tajusitko?!"

"Si-sir?!" palvelijan hampaat kalisivat yhteen ja sitten hän lensikin jo kauniissa kaaressa ulos prinssi Cloudin huoneesta. Cloud lysähti sängylle istumaan. Keybladelle OLI TEHTÄVÄ jotain. Päätön säntäily maailmasta toiseen ei auttanut mitään…

* * *

…ongelma olisi ratkaistava pian, Sephiroth pohti puristaen miekkaa sylissään, kun palvelusneito kiinnitti samalla ruusuja hänen hiuksiinsa ja puhua pälpätti:

"Kauniit, kiiltävät hiukset teillä m'lady! Hieman harmahtavat tosin, mutta sehän on makuseikka…"

"Whatever…"

"Eikö olekin mahtavaa tavata sulhanen jo nyt, viikkoa ennen häitä?" jatkoi neito puheluaan."Olen kuullut että hän on ERITTÄIN komea prinssi *tsihii*", tyttö kikatteli kiinnittämättä mitään huomiota itse Sephyyn.

* * *

"Taikasauva?" Sora tuijotti ohutta keppiä kädessään. "Eihän se voi olla, noin pieni ja hauras…" Sora taivutti keppiä suuntaan ja toiseen.

"Sora! Nyt lopetat! Tai se hajoaa!" Riku läppäisi Soran takaraivoa Keybladella (kuului mahtava ontto kumaus).

"Elikkäs ollaan nyt sitten haltiattaria… miten minusta tuntuu että meitä syrjitään", Riku huokaisi SYVÄÄN. "Mitäs jos jätetään Cloud ja Sephy tähän maahan ja häivytään kaksistaan?"

Riku nojautui Soraa kohti silmät suurina, avoimina ja viattomina.

"Ei sellaista saa tehdä", Sira mutisi ja perääntyi.

"Miksei?" Riku tuli vain lähemmäksi ja Sora tunsi häkeltyvänsä.

"No kun… eivät ne pääse muuten pois", takelteli Sora ja potkaisi Rikun kauemmas. Homoja tai ei, he olivat alaikäisiä!

"Taas sinä torjut minut, sob sob", Riku parahti ja heitti Soraa Keybladella kuin keihäällä.

* * *

"Cloud!" Sephy huudahti nähdessään tulevan prinssipuolisonsa.

"Sephy!" Cloud huudahti nähdessään morsiamensa.

"Ooooh!" koko hovi ja palvelusväki huudahti heidän ympärillään.

"Oletpa… laittautunut", Cloud sanoi epäröiden silmäillessään Sephyn hiuspehkoa, joka oli kyllä taidokkaasti laitettu, mutta Sephy oli saanut sen aika sekaiseen kuntoon yrittäessään purkaa sitä myöhemmin. Lisäksi oli pitkä miekka, johon Sephy nojasi. Se ei oikein sopinut prinsessan imagoon. Ja oliko tuo tumma läntti miekan terässä kuivunutta verta?!

"Prinsessalle kauneutta!" Sora tanssi saliin kiljuen ikkunan kautta, taikasauvaansa heiluttaen.

"Hei Sora, c'mon, mikä sinua vaivaa?" Cloud huusi nähdessään taikapyörteen Sephyn ympärillä.

"Minä olen jo kaunis, kiitos vain", köhi Sephy pilven sisältä. "Lopeta pelleily ja taio Keybladesi esiin jotta pääsen kotiin ja tämän päivän hommiin!"

"Kuja on kyllä varmasti iloinen viivytyksestä", Cloud naureskeli.

"En hallitse itseäni! Auttakaa!" Sora huusi hämmentyneenä, yhä tanssahdellen. Hovi ympärillä henkäili:

"Se on se haltiatar! Lahjoja kuningassuvun liitolle, kuninkaan pyynnöstä!"

"Missäs Riku sitten on?" Sephy kurtisti kulmiaan karistaen taikapölyt pois harteiltaan.

Kun salaniskusta toinen ikkuna avautui ja Riku tanssi sisään.

"Voi luoja!" Cloud räkätti.

"Rikkautta ja paljon lapsia liitollenne! Hedelmällisyyttä prinsessalle!" Riku huusi ja heilautti sauvaansa.

Cloud ja Sephy tuijottivat tyrmistyneinä hetken toisiaan, sitten alkoivat hullun lailla purkaa taikasumua järjettömällä miekkojen heiluttamisella.

"Lapsia ei haluta! Minun kuolleen ruumiini yli!"

"Miten sinä edes niitä tekisit, Seph?!"

"Juuri niin! EN HALUA TIETÄÄ! Miekka heilumaan!"

"Huh…" he huohottivat yhteen ääneen, kun tomu oli poissa.

"En hallitse itesäni!" Rikukin valitti.

"Täytyy kyllä sanoa ,että äskeinen oli minustakin kammottavaa."

Yhtäkkiä salin pääovi räjähti auki (kyllä, räjähti. Osa hovista joutui teho-osastolle, kun heillä törrötti kahva päässä tai vastaavaa.)

"MINUA EI KUTSUTTU!" mustapukuinen akka rääkyi marssiessaan sisään.

"No, saavuit kumminkin", joku viisasteli.

"Kuokkavieraita", toinen haukotteli.

"NYT RIITTÄÄ!!!" muija huusi ja ikkunat hajosivat. Noita vilkaisi Sephyyn kummeksuen ja Cloud luki ajatukset hänen kasvoiltaan: 'tuo, prinsessa? Kattia kanssa! No olkoon. Ketä se haittaa jos neito on hieman maskuliininen, kunhan on neito? Minun ei pitäisi ajatella liikaa. Saan migreenin!'

"HAHHAHAA! Jospa minäkin sitten annan neitokaiselle lahjan! Kun muutkin ovat niin tehneet!" raakkui noita.

"Ei me sitä vapaaehtoisesti tehty!" Sora ja Riku huusivat kuorossa.

"Kylläpäs teitte!" noita kääntyi sähähtäen kaksikon puoleen. "Niin tämä tarina menee, te pölvästit!"

"Ai-" Sora aloitti.

"-jaa", Riku lopetti.

Sitten noita kääntyi Sephyn puoleen.

"Mitäs minulla olikaan mielessä…?" noita katseli kattoa ajatukset harhaillen. "Ai niin, se kirous. Juu."

Akka heilautti taikasauvaansa ja musta tomu leijaili kohti Sephirothia.

"Se on jotain tosi pahaa!" Cloud kirkaisi. "Juokse Seph!"

Tomu kuitenkin ympäröi Sephyn nopeasti ja muija käkätti omiaan.

"No, sait minut", Sephy heilautti kättään. "Kerro vielä MIHIN sait minut?"

"AAA Sephyy!!!" Cloud pomppi Sephyn ympärillä huolestuneena. "Oletko ookoo?!!"

"Ha!" muikki virnisti paljastaen terävät etuhampaansa. "Kun tökkäät sormesi värttinään, nukahdat ikiuneen! Muah muah muah!"

Sali kaikui muijan naurusta, mutta tajusihan hänkin hetken kuluttua lopettaa, kun mistään ei kuulunut kauhun henkäisyjä.

Sephy ja Cloud katsoivat pahatarta silmät viiruina, jähmettyneinä. Sitten he purskahtivat hysteeriseen nauruun.

"Sephykö ikinä menisi lähelle värttinää?!" Cloud tyrski.

"Miltä sellainen edes näyttää?!" Sephiroth ulvoi.

"Ihan vanhanaikainen juttu! Huh, Sephiroth, olet turvassa", Cloud hihitti ja taputti Sephyä olkapäälle.

"Hei, Sora, Riku, tulkaa alas sieltä", Sephy viittoi ilmaan. " Lähdetään kotiin ja lähetetään muijalle vaikka postikortti."

Yhtäkkiä pahattaren suunnalta kuului posahdus. Eukko oli muuttunut lohikäärmeeksi, jonka pään paikalla oli – värttinä.

"Minä pidän huolen että ennustukset totetutuvat!" värttinä nauroi. Cloudin selkäpiitä karmi.

"Onko se varmasti muka sormen tökkäys värttinään? Tuohan näyttää siltä, että on valmis seivästämään sinut värttinällä!" Cloud huolehti ja nyki Sephyn hihaa. "Miten minusta tuntuu että tämä on loppumme!"

"Nou hätä, minä suojelen sinua!" Sephy virnisti ja yritti epätoivoisesti toisella kädellään kiskoa kukkia pois hiuksista ja toisen kietoi Cloudin olkapään ympärille.

"Anna minä", Cloud kurottautui ja irrotti pari kukkasta Sephyn hiuksista.

"Mitä te oikein puuhaatte siellä?!" Sora ääni kuului ylhäältä. "Ei nyt ole sopiva aika korjata kampausta!"

Cloud kuuli Sephyn verisuonen napsahtavan.

"Hei kuules ipana! AINA ON SOPIVA AIKA KORJATA KAMPAUSTA! Varsinkin ennen kuolemaa, tajuuksä. Jos aikoo kuolla, pitää kuolla hyvännäköisenä!" Sephy huuteli.

"Ethän sinä kuole", Cloud huomautti. "Vaivut vain ikiuneen."

"Oho, hupsista. No, ihan miten vaan, aina on hyvä olla hyvännäköinen. Sitä paitsi ihminen näyttää kuollessaan ja nukkuessaan ihan samalta."

"Eh…" Cloud kurtisti kulmiaan kun tunsi ilmavirran kasvoillaan.

Lohikäärme oli hypännyt heitä kohti nopeasti ja varoittamatta. Nyt se kurotti päätään –värttinää- Sephyn puoleen. Cloud ehti päästää pienen äännähdyksen kun Sephy loikkasi sivuun ketterästi kuin balettitanssija ja värttinä paukahti lattiaan hajoten. Sephyn epäonneksi juuri se terävä neulahommelisirpale lensi häntä kohti ja pisti häntä sormeen. Itse asiassa ei vain pistänyt, vaan melkein koko sormi lensi irti. Pahatat aloitti nauramisen, mutta hänen naurunsa jäi lyhyeen Cloudin iskiessä miekkansa lohikäärmeen sydämeen.

Pahatar katseli vihreän lohikäärmeenveren valumista olemattomilla silmillään ja huomasi myös Cloudin uhmakkaan ilmeen. Pahatar yritti keksiä vielä jotain nokkelaa sanottavaa ennen kuolemaansa.

"Heh… I'll be back", raato korahteli ja kuoli. 'No niin, se siitä nokkelasta…' oli pahattaren viimeinen ajatus.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud käännähti ja pysähtyi kuin seinään. Sephy seisoi paikoillaan vahingoittunut sormi suussaan.

Sephy nosti katseensa maasta Cloudiin.

"Sattuu", hän tokaisi.

Cloud huokaisi syvään. Oliko tuo velhotar ollutkin ihan feikki?

Juuri sillä hetkellä Sephy nytkähti ja lysähti maahan kasaan. Hetken Cloud luuli, että Sephyn ruumis lävistyi Sephyn omalla miekalla, mutta miekka lojui turvallisen kädenmitan päässä, johon se oli pudonnut.

"Sephyyy!" Cloud parkui ja ryntäsi Sephyn luo parkuen kuin pikkulapsi. Riku ja Sora olivat päässeet jollain vippaskonstilla maahan myös ja tuijottivat "elotonta" Sephyä.

Sitten Sora huokaisi:

"On se ihan yhtä pelottava tuollaisena."

Sitten koko linnan yli hulahti omituinen unettava utu. Ihmiset kaatuilivat lattioille koisimaan ja ruusut puskivat tiensä vahvojen perustusten läpi.

Cloud yritti taistella väsymystä vastaan. Tämä… tarinahan…oli… prinsessa Ruusunen! Voihan hitsi, Cloud oli tarinan prinssi! Uni painoi päälle ja Cloud rojahti maahan nukkumaan. Ruusut jatkoivat kasvamistaan.


	7. Chapter 7

Haloo haloo, meikä on yhä hengissä, juhlikaamme!

Hyvää syksyä! (vaikka vesisade ja pimeys on aika pyllystä)

* * *

**CHAP7**

POKS

Kuja katseli ruusuja ikävystyneenä. Ne kaikki olivat niin kovin samannäköisiä. Hän tarvitsi KAUNIITA ruusuja kimppuunsa -Ruususen tarinassa ei muuta fiksua ollutkaan kuin ruusut. Kuja käveli sisään linnaan ja katseli kulmat rypyssä ruusujen peittämää lohikäärmeenraatoa jolla ei ollut päätä ja salia joka oli suuren remontin tarpeessa. Mitenkäs tästä tarinasta oli noin väkivaltainen tullut…?

Kuja nappasi pari ruusua seinästä kun huomasi että keskellä salia nukkuvan suurikokoisen neitokaisen hiuksissa olevat hehkuivat paljon värikkäämpinä ja täydellisempinä. Kuja virnisti ja lähti raahautumaan salin keskelle. Liian keskittyneenä ruusuihin hän ei huomannut jättimäistä miekkaa jaloissaan, ja kompastui kunnolla jymähtäen.

Sattuuhan tätä, Kuja ajatteli ja korjasi sivuun luiskahtanutta munasuojustaan. Tällä kertaa ainakaan naapurin mummo ei kiljunut heti itsensäpaljastajaa hänen korvaansa.

Hyräillen Kuja otti toisen askelen ja kompastui uudestaan, tällä kertaa vielä suuremmalla voimalla, vaaleahiuksisen nuoren pojan päälle.

Kuja tuijotti poikaa. Tämä oli pukeutunut tarinan prinssin vaatteisiin. Identiteettirosvo?! Mutta, sattuuhan sitä, hän hymähti ja kurottautui sen sijaan hopeahiuksisen prinsessan puoleen.

Ja kuuli mahtavan karjaisun altaan.

Yllättyneenä Kuja käänsi katseensa pojan kauhusta kalpeina oleviin kasvoihin, ja siirsi päätään hänen katseensa suuntaan. Ah, taas tuo hemmetin munasuojus. Mitäköhän hahmosuunnittelijat hänen kohdallaan oikein olivat ajatelleet? Oliko hän jonkin mukavan ryyppyillan keksintö?

"Kuule..." poika hänen allaan alkoi saada taas väriä kasvoihinsa, "niin mielenkiintoinen kuin sinä ja sinun *piip* ovatkin, voisitko kenties lopettaa tuon haaveilun ja olla pikkiriikkisen häveliäämpi?"

Totta, Kujan ajatukset olivat taas harhailleet jonnekin jättäen hänen aivonsa tyhjäteholle. Tätä tuntui tapahtuvan liian usein. Mutta, sattuihan sitä-

Poika oli tyrkännyt hänet kumoon ja pois päältään ja pudisteli nyt vaatteitaan.

Ärtyneenä Cloud pudisteli vaatteitaan ja tunsi kruunun päässään. Kun hän vähän liikautti päätään, kruunu tippui ja vieri lattialle.

"Prinssi?" Cloud sanoi ääneen yrittäen saada muistikuviansa järjestykseen.

"Jepp", tuo outo miltei kelteisillään kekkuloiva pelle vahvisti ja peilasi itseään lattiasta. Pellellä oli hopeiset hiukset aivan kuten Sephirothillakin. Sitten pelle kohotti katseensa ja lapsenomaisen hymyn kanssa esitteli itsensä: "Olen Kuja."

Cloud irvisti Kujan tarjoamalle kädelle. Mitä hän oli juuri mahdollisesti koskenut sillä, hmm?

"Vasen käsi", Cloud vaati ja lisäsi, "olen Cloud."

"Hauska tutustua", Kuja sanoi kohteliaasti ja vilkaisi sitten rannekelloaan. "Aika lentää, aika lentää!"

Hän kumartui jälleen Sephirothin puoleen ja napsi tämän hiuksista muutaman ruusun ennen kuin Cloud ehti väliin, ja kädenheilautuksen kanssa lähti hipsuttelemaan ovea kohti.

Kunnes muksahti nurin, tällä kertaa Soraan, Cloud huomioi.

Ja kiirehti ylös ja ulos kuin säikky jänis kun Sora hänen allaan parkaisi aivan kuten Cloud aiemmin. Cloud virnisti. Ainakin hänellä oli kohtalotovereita näin harvinaisessa tapaturmassa. Ehkä he voisivat perustaa yhdessä terapiaryhmän!

* * *

Sephiroth näki parhaillaan unta piirissä tanssivista vaaleanpunaisista pupuista ja elefanteista ja siemaili coctail-lasista piimää. Samalla yksisilmäiset mustekalat mainostivat uusia autoja, jotka kuluttivat ainakin kolme kertaa enemmän bensaa kuin nykyiset. Sephy nyökkäili mainosteeman mukana, aivan, hyödyllinen keksintö!

... silti kaikki ei tuntunut olevan aivan oikein. Ehkä se johtui karvamadosta, joka kiersi hänen lasinsa reunaa maanisesti.

* * *

"Silmäni! Viattomat silmäni! Viaton mieleni!" Sora ulvoi kädet silmillään.

"Viaton?" Cloud nosti kulmiaan ja sanoi ihmetellen. Nyt vasta Sora käänsi huomionsa Cloudiin ja hiljeni koko salia tärisyttävästä kohtauksestaan. "Minä luulin että sinä ja Riku-"

Soran järkyttynyt ilme kertoi kaiken kun hän hetken kuluttua alkoi punehtua ja viittoa käsillään ristiin. Juuri tällä hetkellä Riku katsoi sopivaksi herätä mekastukseen ja kevyesti asetti kätensä Soran poskelle, ihmetellen pojan kuumuutta.

"Hitsi, Sora, sinä sitten sairastut helposti!"

"Niinkin voisi sanoa", Cloud mutisi ja Sora punehtui entisestään, kunnes häntä saattoi jo luulla paloautoksi.

"Hei Sephy, herää", Cloud kehotti ja tökkäsi Sephirothia täsmälleen kylkiluiden väliin. Ei liikettä. Läpsäisy poskelle. Ei liikettä.

Sora ja Riku nököttivät ja tuijottivat kiinnostuneina Cloudin jokaista liikettä.

"Cloud, luulenpa, että sinun täytyy pussata sitä, ei tästä muuten mitään tule", Riku ehdotti.

"Tiedän tiedän, mutta kun tuo pölykerros", Cloud viittasi Sephirothin naamalle laskeutuneeseen ja siihen asumaan jääneeseen pölyyn.

"Eww", Sora ja Riku sanoivat kuorossa ja yhtä aikaa kurottautuivat Keybladen puoleen.

"Ehkä vain koetetaan päästä takaisin kotiin, tai ainakin pois täältä, ja toivotaan, että retkale herää mätkähtäessään uuteen maailmaan", Riku arveli ehtiessään kiertää kätensä Keybladen ympärille Soraa nopeammin.

Cloud kohautti hartioitaan ja Riku heilautti avainmiekkaa sulavassa liikkeessä, Sora risti kätensä toivoen, että he oikeasti päätyisivät kotiin.

Mitä ei tietenkään tapahtunut, olisihan se pitänyt tietää jo etukäteen.

* * *

Cloud avasi silmänsä kun oli varma, että istui tukevasti maassa, eikä harhaillut enää aikapyörteessä. Jotakin tuntui olevan hänen takamuksensa alla- Cloud kierähti sivuun ja löysi muutaman hassunnäköisen hiiren, jotka olivat liiskaantuneet pahemman kerran. Hiirillä oli peräti vaatteet päällä.

Cloud nousi seisomaan ja nilkutti ikkunan luokse, jonka takana järkyttävä parvi lintuja yritti päästä sisälle ja sirkutti korviasärkevästi. Nopeasti Cloud perääntyi ja avasi pienen huoneensa oven ja pomppi portaat alas, tosin viimeisellä portaalla kompastuen ja lensi nurin hassunnäköisen kissan päälle, joka litistyi kyllä, mutta jaksoi silti rääkyä ja sähistä.

Parin naarmun kanssa Cloud jatkoi matkaa käytävää pitkin, kunnes törmäsi hyvin kermakakkumaiseen rumaan tyttöön.

"Tuuuuuhkimoooooo!" tyttö kirkui suoraan Cloudin korvaan. "Mikset tänä aamuna tuonut aamuteetä vaikka kuinka soitin kelloaaaaaaaa?"

Cloud tuijotti pöllämystyneenä tytön aka ruman muijan kohtausta ja kelasi mielessään sanaa "tuhkimo".

"Se rääsyläinen?" Cloud sanoi ääneen sitten. "Joka noukki herneitä tai jotain tuhkasta?"

"Kuinka keeeeehtaaaat ajatella jotain minun seurassani?!" muikkeli sai uuden kohtauksen. "Ole hyödyllinen ja mene edes herättämään äiti!"

Muija potkaisi Cloudia yhden oven suuntaan ja itse rymisti tiehensä hurjalla vauhdilla, ja alkoi kirkua uudestaan löydettyään pannukakkukissan nurkan takaa. Cloud pyöritti silmiään ja kääntyi katsomaan suljettua ovea, joka oli teipattu täyteen "varoitus, yksityisalue, kulku omalla vastuulla" –nauhaa. Ja kaiken päälle oli piirretty pääkallo.

Se varmaankin selitti miksei toinen ruma siskopuoli tahtonut suorittaa tätä mukavaa tehtävää.

Nyt vasta Cloud tajusi vilkaista nuhjuisia ja tuhkaisia vaatteitaan ja repeytynyttä esiliinaa yllään. Maailmojen välillä loikkimisesta oli jo tullut ilmeisesti niin tuttua, ettei ensimmäisenä järkyttynyt vaatteistaan.

Cloud oli vähällä kääntyä ja jättää "äidin" koisimaan, kun ruman siskopuolen naama ilmestyi nurkan takaa ja irvisti hänelle ja katosi taas. Toisaalta, ehkä vihollinen nro 1 oli hyödyllistä kohdata heti alussa kasvokkain?

Varovaisesti Cloud koputti oveen, ja kun vastausta ei tullut, raotti ovea, ja kun kukaan ei vastannut hänen rykimisestään huolimatta, hän uskalsi ottaa askeleen huoneen sisälle.

* * *

Pöllämystyneenä Riku kömpi suihkulähteestä ylös. Keybladesta oli sittenkin luovuttava, kun se teki tällaista jäynää _hänelle_, itse alkuperäiselle omistajalle.

"Prinssi, prinssi!" pyöreä pampula joka muistutti palvelijaa juoksi Rikua kohti. Vaistomaisesti Riku kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli, ketä palvelija puhutteli.

"Prinssi?" palvelija kysyi epävarmasti, kun prinssi vain tuijotti olkansa yli puskia ja suihkulähdettä.

"Eh", Riku käänsi päätään ja mittaili katseellaan pientä miestä.

"Miksi te suihkulähteeseen hyppäsitte!" palvelija parkaisi sitten ja yritti nenäliinallaan pyyhkiä Rikun koristeellista takkia. "Vaikka huomenna onkin tanssiaiset ja teidän täytyy valita puoliso, ei sentään tarvitse hukuttautua!"

"Tanssijaiset, puoliso, aina tätä samaa vanhaa pa-", Riku keskeytti kun huomasi, mitä oli suustaan päästämässä. Jos hän tahtoi selvitä roolistaan kunnialla ja kultamitalein, parempi oli olla hiljaa. Rikulla ei todellakaan ollut samanlaista itsemurhaviettiä kuin tovereillaan.

"Paratiisia", Riku virnisti ja lähti kävelemään polkua pitkin linnaa kohti.

* * *

"Hei, kuuleeko kukaan minua? Hei? Kukaaaaaan...." Sora valitti yksinäisenä kasvimaalla istuessaan.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAP8**

"Hei, tota, ilkeä äitipuoli, ilkeä siskopuoli käski herättää", Cloud pamautti ennenkuin sai ajatuksiaan parempaan järjestykseen.

"Siis öö hyvää huomenta?" Cloud kokeili nopeasti perään, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. Ehkä se on kuollut, Cloud ajatteli toiveikkaasti ja hipsi sängyn viereen.

Ja järkyttyi pahemman kerran.

"Sephiroth?!"

Sydämen pysähdyksen jälkeen Cloudin suupieli alkoi pikkuhiljaa nykiä; miten sopiva osa Sephirothille!

Cloud ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta vaan hyppäsi sänkyyn ja painoi omat huulensa Sephirothin huulille. Sephiroth vastasi suudelmaan vasta nyt heräten ja juuri kun hän nosti kätensä haroakseen Cloudin hiuksia, ovi pamahti apposelleen, ja molemmat rumat siskopuolet seisoivat pällistelemässä tapahtumia.

Jotka olivatkin pällistelemisen arvoisia, ottaen huomioon, että heidän siskopuolensa makasi pylly pystyssä heidän äitinsä päällä.

Sephiroth oli kuitenkin hidas.

"Mitä?" hän ärähti nousten puoliksi istumaan. "Ette ole ennen pariskuntaa nähneet, kana-aivot?"

"Äitiiiiiiiiii!"

"Mutta äitiiiiii!" siskot ulvahtelivat vuorotellen ja hyppivät tasajalkaa uskaltamatta tulla peremmälle. Toinen piteli sylissään pannukakkukissaa, joka ei näyttänyt pitävän rumssutuksesta.

Ja kun kissa taisteli itsensä irti ja pakeni, sisarpuolet juoksivat kissan perässä pois, jättäen kirjeen ovenkynnykselle.

"Mistä ne nyt noin pillastuivat?" Sephiroth ihmetteli ja veti Cloudin toiseen suudelmaan.

"Mhmm", Cloud yritti vastata ja työnsi Sephirothia pois itsestään. "Olet äitipuoleni, tiedätkös."

"Oh", Sephiroth sanoi hämmästymättä laisinkaan ja kipusi sängystä poimimaan kirjettä.

"Hei, Sephy, edellisessä maassa kävi tosi kumma tyyppi", Cloud sitten sanoi muistaen Kujan töllistellessään Sephyä pelkissä boksereissa.

"Eikös kaikki tyypit ole kummallisia?" Sephy kysyi ja repi kirjeen auki ja levitti suuren pergamentin kultaisine teksteineen eteensä.

"Tämä oli kummallisempi, sitten", Cloud jatkoi juttuaan. "Siltä vaan koko ajan lipsahteli munasuojus ja sitten se ei edes anteeksi pyytänyt, taisi olla vähän-"

"Mitä!" Sephiroth pudotti kirjeen ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat.

"Niinpä, miksei se vaan kiristä sitä tiukemmalle-"

"Mitä!" Sephiroth ärjyi.

"Joo, ja sen nimi oli Kuja-"

"AAARghhh, lipsahti sormieni välistä, kiero pelle, olin niin lähellä-" Sephiroth puristi käsiään nyrkkiin.

"Lähellä tosiaan, se napsi ruusuja hiuksistasi", Cloud hymyili ja sai pergamentista päähänsä.

"Etkö muista, Cloud? Kuka meidän piti listiä tällä kertaa?" Sephiroth kysyi ja istahti sängylle ärtyneenä.

"Öh, Kuja?"

"Precis."

"Oh."

Cloud otti kirjeen päästään ja luki otsikon "Exclusive Tanssiaiset Prinssiä Varten, Hänen On Pakko Vihdoinkin Löytää Puoliso, Koska Hän Ei Itse Sitä Tule Tekemään Lähi Aikoina Kuitenkaan".

"Ehkäpä, ja vain ehkäpä, he tarvitsevat paremman editoijan", Cloud mutisi.

"Kenellä on Keyblade tällä kertaa, tiedätkö?" Sephiroth kysyi.

"Taisi jäädä Rikulle", Cloud kohautti olkapäitään.

"Lyödään vaikka vetoa, se snobi on päässyt prinssiksi tällä kertaa", yrmyili Sephy.

"Kateellinen?" Cloud virnisti ja taas häntä hakattiin pergamentilla päähän kunnes Sephiroth väsyi ja nousi ylös pukeutumaan ja shokeeraantumaan vaatekaapin röyhelöisestä sisällöstä.

"Hei Sephy, ei Kuja niin pahalta vaikuttanut", Cloudilta sitten lipsahti, ja hän sai korkokengästä naamaansa.

* * *

Riku naksautti kieltään ja seurasi sivusta kun palvelijat raahasivat valtavia kukka-asetelmia ympäriinsä salia.

"Täysin turhaa, olen homo kuitenkin", Riku valitti lähimmälle raukalle ja pyyhkäisi hiuksia kasvoiltaan. Raukka, joka sattui olemaan mies, kavahti kauemmas ja kiiruhti kukkiensa kanssa salin toiseen päähän asti.

Jos Sephirothilla ja Cloudilla sattui olemaan yhtään järkeä, he kutsun nähtyään ilmestyisivät tanssiaisiin ja etsisivät Rikun käsiinsä. Sora taas... noh, oli Sora. Mikä jo itsessään selitti paljon. Sora menisi ja hakisi Rikua lähimmästä perunakellarista, mikäli olisi harvinaisen älykkäällä päällä.

Oli turha hermoilla, parempi nukkua vain yö hyvin ja palata asiaan huomenna, Riku päätteli ja käännähti nopeasti. Valitettavasti lattia oli liukas ja Riku kaatui pää suoraan luuttuämpäriin, jossa oli likavettä.

"Prinssi!" sama pumpura palvelija oli hetkessä paikalla. "Mitä sanoin teille hukuttautumisesta, mitä?!"

* * *

"Äitiiiiii, tämä on nyt ihan väärin!" toinen siskopuoli kiljui kuuratessaan käytävän lattiaa.

"Niin!" toinen säesti vieressä pestessään suuria ikkunoita.

"Ei tämän näin kuulu mennä! Huomenna on tanssiaiset ja prinssi huomaa jos meillä on rakkoja kämmenissä!"

"Älkää valittako, voisi se olla pahempaakin", Sephiroth mutisi ja käänsi sivua sanomalehdestään.

"Äitiiiiiiii!"

Viereisestä huoneesta alkoi yhtäkkiä kuulua epävireistä pianon pimputtelua ja pian (epävireinen)Cloudin ääni kohosi kaiken muun ylle:

"Laulaaaaaa lintuneeeeen aaa-aaaa-aaringooooostaaaaa..."

* * *

"Nyyh", Sora ulvoi ja yritti irrottauttua kurpitsoista, mutta ne ja niiden oksat pitivät hänestä tiukasti kiinni. Lisäksi tuntui kuin Sora olisi juurtunut maahan, hän ei voinut liikuttaa jalkojaan. Sora irvisti, hänellä oli nälkä. Joten hän tarttui lähimpään kurpitsaan ja puraisi siitä palan. Onneksi hän oli niin yksinkertainen, muuten hän olisi varmasti huomannut, kuinka kylmä ja pimeä ulkona myös oli nyt kun yö lähestyi.


End file.
